


Otis and his magic touch

by macgoldenof



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgoldenof/pseuds/macgoldenof
Summary: Otis Milburn. He is just an ordinary kid from Moordale until one encounter during a party changes his life.Story set in an alternative universe (AU).
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	1. Strangers

Otis Milburn. Until not long ago he was just a nerdy kid in Moordale that attracted no one’s attention. He liked that. He had his friend Eric, his academic results were good, and he had pretty much everything he could wish in his life.

It was one night, at a party that he had gone only to Eric’s insistence that his life changed dramatically.

* * *

**The party**

Otis was at the party only because Eric had asked him a million times. He didn’t want to go, but he didn’t want to leave Eric alone, so he decided to go with him. However, he was not enjoying the party, it was just not the kind of place he liked to be. On the other hand, Eric was enjoying so much just being there.

“I don’t like parties Eric; I don’t even know why we are here.”

“Because I like parties Otis. Come on, we are 16, let yourself enjoy your life.”

“I have enjoyed my life for years without coming to parties. I don’t see the need to change that now.”

“Argh! You can be so stubborn sometimes.”

“Maybe, but I still don’t like parties.”

A bit later that night.

“Otis, I think Ruby Matthews is looking at you.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“I’m not joking.”

“She could have any guy in this party. There is no reason for her to look at me.”

Not much later the 2 friends were just talking when Otis noticed Eric face getting progressively surprised only to end up noticing a hand in his shoulder.

He turned around only to see a tipsy Ruby. For some reason he felt that she was somewhat sad. “Hello?” He supposed he was looking for someone else.

“Hi… Sorry, what’s your name?”

“Otis.”

“Hi Otis. Do you want to dance with me?”

“I’m not good at dancing.” Otis could almost feel Eric thinking. ‘ _Go and dance with her you idiot!_ ’

“I don’t care. Come on.”

“I’m here with my friend.”

“We have already finished; you can take him.” Said Eric quickly not to give Otis any excuse.

“See?”

She took him by the hand and dragged to the middle of the party. There she started to dance very close to him. Otis was incredibly nervous, he really didn’t know how to dance, so he just tried his best. To be honest he would have preferred to go back to talk with Eric, but Otis knew that if he didn’t dance with Ruby, Eric would lecture him, and he didn’t want to that. So, he decided to dance with her until she got tired of him.

Ruby was not the kind of girl that Otis preferred. But he was still a teenager and she a nice-looking girl, so the natural thing happened.

“You are liking this, aren’t you?” She asked amusingly.

“Sorry.” He tried to put distance between them.

“Don’t be. Do you want to go to an empty bedroom?”

“What?”

“We can explore more of what you got.”

“That’s not what I intended.”

“It’s what I want.”

“What?”

“Shut up and follow me.”

Once again, she dragged him, this time until a bedroom she expected to be empty.

“You want this, don’t you Otis?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“Tell me that you want this, and we will have plenty of fun.”

“I’m a virgin.”

“Cute, nerdy and a virgin. I like that.”

“What?” He asked surprised.

“Why are your surprised? Am I supposed to just like popular athletic boys? Can't I like guys like you?”

“No, you can like whatever you want.”

“Exactly. And I want you right now.”

“This is not going to be good.”

“I know, I’m not expecting much, but I still want you to fuck me.”

Otis considered his possibilities for a moment. He could just tell no to Ruby and that was it. Taking into account his 0 popularity he would probably would never have a chance like this in a long time. On the other hand, he could go ahead with Ruby’s wishes (and his own wishes judging by the erection that he had since he had danced with her) and lose his virginity once and for all. It would probably not be good, certainly not the way he expected this to happen, but it was the faster way to go ahead with that.

He took a deep breath. “Ok Ruby, I’m ok with this.”

“Of course, you were not going to resist to me. Nobody does. I’m too hot.”

She pushed him into the bed to go into action.

What she didn’t expect was that the amazing ability of that nerdy kid she had chosen that night out of pure chance just to make her night better when it came to sex. She couldn’t understand how that guy who was a virgin made her felt so good, in a way that no other guy came close. The way he touched her was just something that different compared to all the ways she had been touched before.

As they had finished and regained their composure.

“Otis, how?”

“How what?”

“How can you be so good? Virgins are not supposed to be this good. Guys with much more experience are not this good. How can you even do everything that you have done me?”

“My mum is a sex therapist. And she has always insisted me in the importance of female pleasure. So, I have just applied everything she has taught me.”

“Normally when I have sex with a nerdy guy I don’t repeat. But with you Otis, we are doing this many more times. You are clearly well taught.”

“Are you sure you are going to be able to resist being seen next to me?”

“Believe me Otis, with how good you are touching me, I can’t care less who see us.”

He chuckled. “Let’s hope you keep thinking that.”

Soon after they parted ways.

If Otis was honest with himself, he had really enjoyed shagging with Ruby. She was clearly more confident in what she was doing than him, but he had enjoyed everything they had done, nonetheless.

He went back to the party to find Eric.

“Where have you been Oatcake?”

“With Ruby.”

“What do you mean with Ruby?”

“I will tell you more when we are alone.”

“Otis. Are you telling me what I think you are telling me?”

“Probably.”

“Hallelujah! I thought I would never see this day.” Eric said with a big smile.

“So did I.” He snorted.

* * *

It was the first Monday after the party and Ruby had asked Otis to meet once again. She had enjoyed their first time and wanted more. So, their hook-ups started to happen regularly. After his meetings with Ruby, gossip travelled fast, and before much time passed wherever Otis was going, he was followed with whispers of his capacities. And that’s how that weird kid in Moordale raised to stardom in record time.

His abilities were not unnoticed among the female population of Moordale. So, soon enough more girls had asked Otis for hook-ups. And he didn’t miss his opportunities.

During a lunch after he had agreed to meet another girl after school.

“I can’t believe this Otis. Who would have taught that you would become the most desired guy in school?” Eric asked.

“I wouldn’t go that far, but thanks.”

“I’m serious Otis. I see how girls look at you. They want to see if the rumours are true.”

“I can guarantee some of those rumours are false.”

“I don’t care. I’m so proud of you Otis. You went from a virgin who wouldn’t talk to any girl, to the guy that is shagging almost every girl in Moordale.”

“I’m not sure that I’m proud of that but thank you anyway.”

“Doesn’t matter Otis. Just keep living your life.” Eric said with a smile.

* * *

Maeve Wiley had heard the rumours regarding Otis’ sexual prowess. In fact, if those rumours were to be believed Otis was better than Jackson, and Jackson was quite good according to Maeve’s personal experience.

“Do you know that pale skinny guy?” Asked Aimee.

“Otis Milburn?” Answered Maeve.

“That one. Mary Williamson has told me that he is at least as good as the rumours tell about him. I have also heard that Diana Barrett has been with him at least twice already.”

“That guy is certainly enjoying his life if the rumours are to be trusted.”

“So are the girls that are with him. I would have asked him if I was single. Have you thought about it?”

“I did.”

She was intrigued by how that skinny pale that she had seen around Moordale for years had turned so popular almost overnight. She was curious to discover if his abilities were as good as people said or if they were greatly exaggerated. She wanted to try it. Even if they had shared a school for years their paths had never crossed, she was determined to change that.


	2. Friends

For once Maeve had a tiny bit of luck in her life and she was put together with Otis in a Biology project. Maybe she could convince him to go at his place to do some study and something else?

“Hello Otis.”

“Hi Maeve.”

“Do you want to meet this afternoon to do the project?”

“Projects? Do we have any other than the Biology one?”

“The one regarding Anatomy.”

“Anatomy?”

“Female Anatomy to be more precise. I have heard that you are an expert on the subject.”

“I’m always up to do some research for this kind of projects.”

“Do we meet at the entry after the day is over?”

“Sure. Yours or mine?”

“Yours if you don’t mind.”

“No problem. See you later then.”

Later that day they met and started walking towards Otis’ home.

“So, are you really that interested in that second project?”

“You are like this new shining toy that everybody talks about wants to play with. So, why not to try it?”

“I’m not sure what you have just heard, but I hope that this new toy provides you fun then.” He said with a smile.

“I have just heard good things to be fair. If they are even half true you will be good enough. Also, just don’t care about what you have heard of me, it’s just bullshit.”

“I know. No one with half a brain would have believed any of those stupid things they say about you.”

“You don’t believe them?” She asked surprised by his revelation. The fact that even after asking him to have sex in a pretty direct way he didn’t consider her the slag that pretty much everyone else did was a nice surprise. That he went as far as consider those rumours stupid was more than welcome. She had suddenly earned quite a lot of appreciation for the guy.

“Not in the slightest.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, how does a guy like you become the most desired guy in the school overnight? No offense intended, but it feels weird looking at you.”

He chuckled. “I know. Apparently Ruby likes having sex with nerdy boys when she is sad. I was with Eric at a party, she was sad, she chose me and, apparently, she was quite pleased with the result.”

“Not only her, a few other girls at school were also quite pleased for what I have heard.”

“I guess it’s the consequence of being raised by a sex therapist who taught me everything she could about female pleasure.”

“You are putting those lessons to a good use apparently.”

“I hope so.”

“Can I be honest?”

“Yes, of course.”

“I have asked you to fuck because I’m intrigued. I mean, so many girls speak so highly about you, that I just needed to test you by myself. I don’t think I would have ever been interested in you in this way otherwise.”

“Don’t worry, I imagined so. It’s what has been happening to me since this started. Anyway, I hope I’m up to my expectations.”

“We will be doing this walk many times if that’s the case.” She finished with a smile.

It didn’t take long to arrive at Otis’ house. They went upstairs to his room.

“So, do you want to do the Biology project, or we can ignore it for today?”

“We have plenty of time for that one. The other can’t wait.”

“If that’s the case, let’s start.” He said mischievously.

* * *

There were laying on his bed, panting after finishing their first time together.

“That was something else Otis.”

“Good?”

“So fucking good in fact. I thought that all the rumours about you may be exaggerating, but quite the contrary.”

“Glad to have met your expectations.”

“You have blown them.”

“You have very good on your end too.”

“Do you want to keep doing this?”

“I need a moment before going for a second round.”

“I mean, not just now, but in general. As in doing this in a regular basis.”

“With how much I have enjoyed this it would be my pleasure.”

“No wonder why so many girls are praising you. But do me a favour.”

“Which one?”

“No matter how busy you are with other girls, always try to find me a place in your agenda.”

“I can do that.” He laughed before leaning to kiss her again.

As Maeve left Otis’ house later, she couldn’t stop feeling amazed by how things had gone. Otis was truly a wonder under the sheets. By the way he touched her, one could think he had done that so many times. But it was not only how good it was that made her feel so good, it was that all he did was surrounded by a mix of care, tenderness, passion, and desire. The combination was certainly explosive. She was looking forward to their next encounters.

* * *

The day after.

“Hello Otis.”

“Hi Maeve.”

“Do you think we can work on our projects today?”

“We can. But we have to work at least a bit on the Biology one, I would like to finish it as soon as possible.”

“Ok, I can be responsible enough not to jump on you for a while.” They laughed.

She left Otis’ house later that day. They had actually managed to make good progress on the Biology project, but she didn’t care much about it. What really mattered to her was the progress on their other project. She discovered that the previous day was not a matter of luck, Otis was just incredibly good at sex.

* * *

Their encounters keep happening on a regular basis.

“Otis you are still so good.” She said after one of those encounters.

“Glad to hear.”

“Better than any other.”

“Any other?”

“You are not my first.”

“I supposed so, it's just I didn't expect to be the best.”

“If you weren't, we wouldn't have been having loads of sex.”

“Happy to make you happy.”

“You are really good trust me. Even better than Jackson.”

“Jackson? The rumours say he is really good.”

“He is good, but he doesn't come close to your technique and abilities.”

“I have had a lot of practice.”

“Maybe, but you are naturally talented.”

Maeve wasn’t used to stay for much longer after the sex, none of the guys she had been before seemed interested in that anyway. But since the beginning of his adventures with Otis she enjoyed staying next to him after they had finished. Just like that, naked next to him, even cuddling sometimes. He made her feel safe and cosy. The fact that he felt so good before, during and after was not left unnoticed by her.

But it was not just sex what happened between them; a friendship started to blossom too. They started to know each other beyond the sex. They spent a lot of time talking, either during breaks at school, or while they were meeting for their encounters; and those conversations felt meaningful to her, his opinions were always interesting, she liked how he always listened to her with total attention and real interest for what she was saying. She met Otis in a very particular set of circumstances, but she knew that if they had met under different ones, they would have become good friends anyway.

All in all, Otis was really an exceptional guy in Maeve’s opinion.

* * *

Up until this point they had had all their meetings at Otis’ place. Maeve was not really enthusiastic about the idea of letting people know where she lived. But she didn’t want to keep this secret with Otis, she knew that he was not going to judge her for that. And it would be nice to have another place for their hook-ups in case they couldn’t go to his house.

“Otis, do you mind if we go at mine today?”

“Why would I?”

“It’s not as nice as yours.”

“Are you going to be there?”

“Of course.” She answered without understanding why Otis asked something so obvious.

“Then is going to be the nicest place in this planet.”

Her cheeks turned red. “Come on Otis, you are already fucking me, you don’t need to say things like that to convince me.”

“I still want to say them.”

“If you must.” She tried to say as if she didn’t like it, but the smile on her face told otherwise.

It was after her session there when Otis asked.

“Have you read Silas Marner? And Unaccustomed Earth? I really like these books.”

“Do you?”

“Yes. You seem surprised.”

“I am. Not many people of our age like this kind of books.”

“Their loss.”

“Good at sex, likes good books, not bad looking. I may have to keep you.”

“I wouldn’t complain.” His answer provoked a sensation on her that she didn’t anticipate.

* * *

After another of their meetings.

“You look quite distracted today Otis.”

“Yeah, sorry.”

“Is there anything wrong?”

“Don’t worry, just thinking about something that has been on my head for a while.”

“Do you want to share them? I’m a good listener.”

“You don’t need to worry.”

“I know it would help.”

“Probably. Don’t take it personally, ok?”

“I will try my best.” She added mockingly.

“I have been wondering for a while if this is what I want to do. I mean just having casual sex.”

“Are you not enjoying it? You are living the dream of pretty much every teenager guy out there.”

“I am enjoying it, but I can’t stop wondering if maybe I would be happier if I was just with a girl. In a relationship.”

“Why?”

“Because sometimes as good as the sex can be, afterwards I feel a little bit empty. I mean, I have just enjoyed the moment with the girl, but there is nothing to look forward. Nothing to build upon that, other than just more sex. Sure, I’m enjoying it now, but for how long will I be able to keep that?”

“Is that just a general feeling or you have someone in mind as a candidate?”

“Not that I can think of. Nor I think I know enough about girls to recognise if one could be interested in me more than just a guy to have sex with.”

“You seem to know everything there is to know about girls based on my experience.”

He chuckled. “You know what I mean.”

“I’m sure you will find someone Otis. I know that you are popular because of how good you are at sex, but you much more than that. I know that someday there is going to be a girl that is going to be more than happy to have you.”

“I really appreciate that Maeve. It really means a lot coming from you.”

* * *

She was at her locker when she heard Ruby talking with Otis.

“Do you want to come with me today Otis? We have not seen each other for a while.”

“Why not?”

“My home at 5. Is that ok?”

“I will be there.”

She had never been a fan of Ruby, but now she hated the girl. And she hated the idea of Otis being with someone else even more. If that hate came from she just wanting another session with Otis that day or from something much deeper, it was something she didn’t want to think about.

* * *

It was not until he left after one of their hook-ups that all pieces fall into place in front of Maeve. Sadness when he left, jealousy when he was with someone else, happiness when they were together. She liked Otis.

She wasn’t sure at which point Otis had gone from that weird kid she just wanted to have sex with, to that amazing boy that she wanted to share every day with. She should have seen it coming though. Since they started to know each other, she had gravitated towards him, and not only from their numerous hook-ups, but also just as friends, talking about whatever subject they could think about, discussing their favourites books and movies, and just spending time together.

She still remembered Otis talking about getting into a relationship with someone. Suddenly the idea of being that someone thrilled her. But after that conversation they had not speak about the topic again.

Since he was still having casual sex with different girls, she wanted to think that he had not found anyone he was interested with. Sadly, that also meant that even if they were friends, she wasn’t the special one for him. Although if she was fair, she had not given him any reason to think she was interested in him, so why sacrifice all the fun he was having?

Had she any way to convince him to explore the potential of a relationship with her? Had she even any possibility with him?


	3. Lovers

Even after Maeve’s realisation they had been having meetings in the same way as before. She didn’t tell him anything, even if she really wanted to speak with him about what they had and what they could have, but she was afraid of scaring him with unrequited feelings. At least in the current way, they still were friends and fuckbuddies.

Luckily, she didn’t have to see Otis around another girl. But even with that, bottling her feelings had not been easy for Maeve, she really wanted more of Otis. They were good friends, had an amazing chemistry both during sex and out of it, they had similar tastes regarding books and movies, they were just great together; why couldn’t he see that too, she thought bitterly. She just wanted to go further than what they already had, if only Otis wished the same, oh, how happy she would be.

* * *

It was a Friday evening. They had been hanging out at Maeve’s trailer. They were sitting on the sofa watching some movie they liked while resting after a quite intense session.

“Do you want to come again tomorrow Otis?” Maeve asked.

“I can't, I'm supposed to meet with Ruby tomorrow. Can do the day after though.”

Something broke inside her. She just couldn’t take it anymore. She just wanted to be with Otis. She didn’t want to see him with another girl when he just made her happy.

“Don't go to Ruby's tomorrow. Come here. Or stay tonight, I don’t care.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I want you to be here.”

“I understood that, but why?”

“I don’t want to see you with Ruby, I don’t even want to imagine that. Not with Ruby, not with another girl that is not me.”

“What?”

“I don’t know if Ruby does something that I don’t, but I would do it if that’s what is needed for you stay with me.”

“Why?”

“It’s so hard to think that you are just away shagging another girl.”

“Why have you never told me anything before? I would have stopped seeing anyone else.”

“Really?”

“Of course. You are more important to me than any amount of sex anyone else can give me. But why does it hurt you to see me go with someone else?”

“Because I like you. Thinking that you are with different girls has been a nightmare. So even if what I want is to be with you in a real relationship, I will be happy if we are just exclusive fuckbuddies.”

He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry Maeve, but I don’t like you like that. I can’t see you as an exclusive fuckbuddy.”

“It’s ok.” Said Maeve looking at the ground feeling her heart breaking. She suddenly felt Otis taking her hands and when she looked at his face, she could see his smile.

“I like you much more than just a girl I shag. I really like you Maeve, your whole you. I want this relationship you talk about too.”

“You do?” She asked completely surprised by the revelation.

“Yeah. And I don’t want to treat you like someone girl I’m just having sex with, I want to take you on a proper date.”

“You want to go on a date with me?”

“Yes. I know you hate clichés and all of that, but I would like to do it that way. If you are ok with that, of course.”

“I am. But are you sure, Otis? We can still just fuck if you want.”

“Maeve shut up, ok?” He whispered with a big smile plastered on his face.

“Yeah.” She managed to say before Otis started to kiss her.

As they went back to the bed, this time they cuddled finally being aware of each other’s feelings, feeling happy for how everything had ended.

“Why other girls if you liked me?” Asked Maeve.

“Because it was just fun. But mainly because I never expected you to like me back.”

“Do those girls mean anything to you?”

“Not at all.”

“And why did you never expect me to like you?”

“Because you are my friend, and I’m yours. It felt like something impossible since I didn’t see in you anything that made me think otherwise. I was afraid that you would see me just as a guy you just have sex with, that you happen to be friends with. Or that me having sex with so many different girls would make you feel that you could never be more important to me than anyone else.”

“You know what’s funny? It took me a while to realise my feelings. There was one time I saw Ruby asking you to meet, that I was so jealous of her that I almost ripped her head off.”

He laughed. “That would have been interesting to see. Why didn’t tell you me something even back then?”

“Same reasons as you. You are my friend Otis, what if telling you how I felt made you feel weird around me and our friendship would just end?”

“Did you really think that something like that could happen?”

“I didn’t want to take any chance.”

He chuckled. “We are 2 idiots.”

“Are you sure that you will be ok with having less sex since we will be together?”

“As long as I’m with you, I’m ok with everything. You are everything I have ever wanted Maeve.”

“So are you for me Otis.”

“And who said that I am going to have less sex due to being with you?” He asked mischievously.

“Oh! If that’s the case, we better not lose any more time.” She said before straddling him.

If Otis already made her feel good before, now that their feelings were out in the open, the whole experience improved to limits she didn’t even consider possible before.

* * *

Otis stayed at Maeve’s caravan all weekend. He had already spent a lot of time there, but now that they were aware of each other feelings, they didn’t want to waste any second that they could share.

The new week saw them closer than ever before. They showed their affection publicly; the gossip around Moordale didn’t take long to let everyone know that they were actually together, and that Otis was out of business.

* * *

The next Saturday they had the date Otis talked about. It was a simple date, going out to dinner at an Italian restaurant and walking under the moon and the stars; they didn’t need more, they just wanted to be with each other.

They stopped at a bridge while going to Maeve’s place.

“Thanks for the night Otis. I’m so happy that you want to do this with me.”

“How couldn’t I? You are the best thing that has happened in my life Maeve. I know that we here just because of dumb luck, but I feel the luckiest person on the planet.”

“Dumb luck?”

“Yes. We have gone at the same school for years and we didn’t know each other. So, if Ruby had not asked me at that party, gossip had not been told about me, or you had not asked me to meet, nothing of this would have happened.”

“Makes sense. I really like you Otis, I feel really lucky too.”

“So do I.” He whispered before leaning to kiss her as she wanted judging by the way she was looking at him.


End file.
